Reactions to Percabeth
by nicky1109
Summary: What kind of reactions do you think the PJO characters have when they found out Percy and Annabeth are dating?  Good? Bad? Exciting? Angry? NOTE: TAKES PLACE RIGHT AFTER TLO aka. right after Percy and Annabeth started dating
1. Athena

**Hey everyone! This story is just like what the title says. I'm hoping to get up to 50 reactions from the PJO characters. If you ever have an idea for a reaction PM or review and I will be sure to put it in.**

**Disclaimer- I Don't Own Any OF PJ**

_ME: Did you hear that Percy and Annabeth are now currently dating?_

Athena:WHAT! No! My genius daughter can not be dating the ocean idiot! It's totally impossible. Just yesterday I talked to her and it didn't seem like they were dating... Nope, I don't believe you.

_Me: OK Athena, don't believe , but look at all the other Percy Jackson fanfictions in the world and then talk to me again._

Athena: No! I'm never wrong!


	2. Thalia

**Me: Did you know that Percy and Annabeth are currently dating?**

_Thalia: I'm not surprised. I've known they liked each other for almost three years so I'm really happy for them. I wonder why Annabeth hasn't called me yet. *Ring Ring* Hey that's her!_

*Answers the Phone*

_Thaila:Hello?_

Annabeth: Hey Thalia I have something to tell you.

_Thalia: You're dating Percy!_

Annabeth: How did you know?

_Thalia: I'm on this weird fanfiction were this kid asks PJO characters our reactions to Percabeth._

**Me: I'm still here Thalia!**

_Thalia and Annabeth: umm.. awkward_


	3. Drew

**Me: Did you know that Percy and Annabeth are currently dating?**

_Drew: Really? Ugh… You see, Percy and I should be together! He loves me! Everyone knows that it's true! Annabeth is just a dumb blonde so I have no idea what Percy sees in her. So do not worry everybody, Percy was be mine! HAHA *EVIL LAUGH*_

**Me: Drew, you are extremely creepy.**


	4. Percy

**Me: Did you know that Percy and Annabeth are currently dating?**

_Percy: Why would you be asking me this? The question is involving my girlfriend and I so of course I would know about it…_

**Me: So what's your reaction?**

_Percy: I'm having the time of my life dating my true love._

**Me: Wow that was really cheesy. Why did I even ask you?**

_Percy: I was thinking the same thing._


	5. Luke

Luke's Reaction

**Me: Did you know that Percy and Annabeth are currently dating?**

_Luke: Actually I did. I was talking to Nico the other day because in the Underworld sometimes life can get boring and he was telling me all the camp news. Apparently Percabeth is the #1 event not including the war. I didn't even know what Percabeth was until I talked to Silena. I'm happy for Annabeth because she found someone who really cares for her._

**Me: So you're not jealous at all?**

_Luke: No, I'm not. Annabeth is like my little sister which I realized when I came to the Underworld. As long as Annabeth is happy, Percy is respectful and a good boyfriend then I completely approve._


	6. Mr D

Mr. D's Reaction

**Me: Did you know that Percy and Annabeth are currently dating?**

_Mr. D: Who?_

**Me: *sigh* Peter and Annabell?**

_Mr. D: Oh. Why do I care?_

**Me: *eye roll* Just answer the question.**

_Mr. D: Yes, I did know that Peter and Annabell are dating, who doesn't know. Aphrodite is telling everyone. Ugh, she is being a pain in the as-_

**Me: Mr. D! This is K+ so shut up!**

_Mr. D: Whatever._


	7. Rachel

Rachel's Reaction

**Me: Hello Rachel.**

_Rachel: Umm.. Hi..._

**Me: Have you heard that Percabeth has occurred?**

_Rachel: Yeah.. I heard and I'm happy for them._

**Me: YOU LIE!**

_Rachel: I KNOW! *crys* Percy is just so hot!_

**Me: I think oracles couldn't date...**

_Rachel:...oh yeah.._


	8. Grover

**Me: Hello by dear satyr.**

_Grover: Why did you lock the door?_

**Me: Well, I'm writing the reactions to Percabeth and I wanted to know your view of this true love.**

_Grover: *begins to talk REALLY fast* Percy is my best friend,and he's awesome ,hilarious, weird, caring, loyal, and kind of stupid but in a good way and Annabeth is so nice, sweet, funny, smart, kindof annoying, and brave. So I think it is so awesome that they are together and yep.. I'm team Percabeth! Woo Hoo! I remember when they first met..*sighs* Percy and I were running... *Unlock the door and walk out of the room.* Hey where you going! I'M NOT DONE MY STORY!_

**Me: We heard it in the first book!**

_Grover: What book?..._


	9. Chiron

**Me: Yo, horse dude wat up!**

_Chiron: horse dude?_

**Me: ANYWAY, did you know...**

_Chiron: Yes, I know about Percabeth._

**Me: Great! Soo...**

_Chiron: Sooo.. What?_

**Me: *turns on ipod really loud and starts singing**

** So, so what?**

** I'm still a rock star. **

**I got my rock moves.**

_Chiron: Um.. I don't know what to say to the terrible singing but for those who would like to know, I support Percy and Annabeth._

**Me: Yeah, Yeah, ok. Thanks for your time.. Wait! Did you call me a bad singer!**

_Chiron: Um.. *gets tackled to the ground_

**Me:Thanks for reading and please REVIEW OR PM. I'd love to hear any thoughts that you have about any other characters whose reactions would be funny. **

_Chiron: Can you get off of me now?_

**Me: And So What, is by Pink and I do not own any PJO characters, only their reactions. **

_Chiron: Get off!_

**Me: Review! :)**


	10. Contest! Please Read!

**HEY EVERYONE!**

So thanks to everyone who has read this story! I have a contest that involves **YOU!**

The contest is to send your percabeth reactions in either a review or pm. It could be a PJO character, other characters from different books or TV shows, yourself, etc.

I will choose three reactions and you'll get a special thanks, and shout of from Percy and Annabeth! Yeah!

*Percy and Annabeth are sitting in the corner and tied together with rope*

_Percy:That's why we're here?_

**Me: Yep! Tell your fans to send in their reactions!**

**Percy: umm.. just do it.. I guess. Wait, we have fans?**

**Me: Yes, you have fans.**

_Annabeth: Please just do it quickly so we can get out of here and away from this crazy person!_

**Me: Shh! And thanks everyone!**


End file.
